


Labyrinth but Starker

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Labyrinth (1986), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Labyrinth, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Brief Mary Parker, Brief Richard Parker, Dark Tony Stark, David Bowie was 39 in the movie, He's the Goblin King...so of course he's a little evil, Kinda, M/M, Manipulation, Morgan is Peter's sister, Morgan is Toby, Morgan is like a year old btw, Morgan is not Tony's daughter, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Peter is 17, Peter is Sarah, Power Imbalance, Rating May Change, So yeah, Tony is Jareth, Tony is Magical, Tony is obviously older, based on a tumblr prompt, how old was David Bowie in Labyrinth?, okay I looked it up, so there's a mighty, technically the Goblin King is over 1300 years old, well that's how old Tony is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on starker-prompts prompt #23 on Tumblr.1986 Labyrinth AU. Tony as Jareth and Peter as Sarah.





	Labyrinth but Starker

"Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle, beyond the goblin city, to take back the child that you have stolen.", Peter recited. He took a deep breath and schooled his expression, a deep intensity in his eyes. "For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great." 

He drew a blank. He willed himself to stay in character, repeating the line, "For my will is as strong as yours. My kingdom as great." He broke with a huff. "Damn. Oh, I can never remember that line." 

Peter reached for the book in his satchel, flipping the pages until he reached his destination. "You have no power over me."

Suddenly, the air was full of thunder and rain came pouring down. Peter's dog began barking as his fur became soaked. "Oh, Merlin." Peter replied.

The next sound to fill the air was that of church bells, telling Peter he was awfully late getting home. It was already 7:00 pm.

"Oh, no, Merlin! I don't believe it, it's 7:00!" Peter stomped his foot, much like a child would, before hurrying over to the dog. "Come on, come on!" He hurried him.

The pair ran through the park, rain soaking them through and through. 

They cut behind the houses, knowing taking a short cut might save Peter from the potential murder his mother had planned for him. 

It was his parents date night and Peter had been put to the task of babysitting his goblin of a little sister.

As he made it to the porch he realized, much to his dismay, that mother was already waiting for him. He stopped himself from stomping his feet again, instead letting out a distressed, "Oh, it's not fair!"

His mother looked at him pointedly, "Oh, really!" Before moving to the side, beckoning the boy in. "Don't just stand there in the rain."

Peter sighed and grabbed Merlin's collar. "Alright, come on, Merlin."  
Before he could take another step, his mother stood in his path once again.  
"Not the dog."

Peter couldn't believe her. His face must have looked something of a fish with how he kept opening and closing his mouth. "But- But it's pouring!" He said, aghast.

Frankly, he knew his mother wouldn't change her mind, and he was correct. She just scoffed and pointed to the garage door. "Go on. Into the garage."

Peter didn't stop himself from stomping his feet this time. He let his mother know how he felt about the situation and let out a distressed "OH!"

Alas, he gained nothing from the minor fit. His mother just looked on in disinterest before turning and making her way into the house once more.

Peter sighed and opened the garage door for the dog. "Go on, Merlin." He said dejectedly. The dog just stood, looking at Peter in what he could swear was amusement. "Go into the garage." 

Again, the dog ignored his efforts. Peter was getting annoyed now. He walked behind the dog and gave a slight push to his behind. "Go!"

Finally, Merlin seemed to understand, walking into the garage and padding over to the dog bed in the corner. 

Peter followed the dog inside, making sure to slam the garage door behind him before delivering the same treatment to the door that led into the house.

Just in case his parents hadn't realized his frustrations- he groaned, loud and obnoxious, "UH!", before making his way to the living center. His mother was there, waiting for him- signature  scowl resting on her face.

"Peter, you're an hour late." She reminded, as if he wasn't completely aware of that fact. 

"I said I'm sorry." He hadn't, but that was besides the point.

His mother crossed her arms, her foot tapping in that incessant way it did when she was really annoyed. "Your father and I go out very rarely-"

Peter quickly cut her off, "You go out every weekend!" She couldn't guilt trip him, it wouldn't work. They went out enough, probably more than most parents.

His mother looked unamused at being interrupted, and so continued as if she hadn't been. "I ask you to babysit, only if it won't interfere with your plans." 

Peter scoffed at that, rolling his eyes. " You don't even ask what my plans are!" He had had enough, turning to leave. As he did so, his mother called out to him, "I assume you'd tell me if you had a date! I'd like it if you had a date! You should have dates at your age!"

He sighed at that, he didn't know why his plans had to be a date. In his opinion, spending the day at the park with Merlin, reciting lines from his favorite book were just as good of plans as any. Better than any silly old date. His mother probably pictured him going to the drive in with some school girl. Oh, he couldn't even imagine.

As he turned the corner, nearly to his bedroom, he bumped into his father. The man then smiled at Peter, ruffling his hair. "You know, we were worried about you."

Peter wasn't angry with his father. His father was always so understanding. Unlike his mother. He sighed then and met his father's eyes. "I can't do anything right."

His mother decided then to interrupt, "He treats me like a wicked stepmother in a fairy story no matter what I do."

His father smiled down at him again, ruffling his hair once more. "I'll talk to her", he reassured him.

Peter nodded and began walking to his room, when suddenly he heard the baby cry. Despite his sister's wailing he could still hear the music box playing from his room.

He shrugged, his parents hadn't left yet and until they did, Morgan was there responsibility. 

He opened the door to his bedroom. The music box could be heard more clearly now. It sat on his desk, in front of the vanity. The music box was shaped like a gazebo and in the middle stood a male ballet dancer, spinning on one leg.

He moved some scarves away from his desk chair and it was there he decided to sit.

He peered at his face in the vanity. His cheeks were ruddy as if colored with rouge. His curls fell just below his eyebrows but didn't cover his chestnut brown eyes. He believed himself to be handsome in a delicate sort of way. 

As he gazed at himself in this way, he began reciting the words from his favorite book, once more. "Through dangers untold..." He brushed a hand through his hair, allowing it to fall back into place, softly.

"And hardships unnumbered..." He thought back to his mother's rouge covered cheeks and lips and imagined what it might look like on him. He tentatively pinched at his lips until they were full with color.

"I have fought my way here to the castle, beyond the goblin city..." He smiled at his reflection. Admiring the natural flush of his cheeks once again.  
"To take back the child that you have stolen." His voice had become barely more than a whisper.

It was then he heard a knock at his door. He turned to the door expecting his mother to be there, ready to nag him. He was surprised to hear his father instead. "Pete? Could I talk to you?"

Peter turned back to the vanity. "There's nothing to talk about." He ran a ring over his now tender lips, still red. "You better hurry. You'll be late." 

He heard his father shuffle "We've fed Morgan and put her to bed."  
Peter smiled at that, perhaps the goblin child would let him have some peace tonight. "We'll be back around midnight."

With that he heard his father go. He frowned. Rising from his chair and turning to the door he yelled, "You really wanted to talk to me, didn't you? Practically broke down the door!" 

He huffed, running and collapsing forcefully on his bed. His red lips now formed a pout upon his face. It was then he looked to the shelf above his bed where all his childhood toys sat. 

He quickly realized that one of his teddy bears was missing. "Lancelot!"  
He cried, springing from his bed. "Someone has been in my room again! I hate that! I hate it!" He stomped his feet in annoyance. Why could nothing ever go his way?

Morgan. The baby had begun crying. Oh, this night couldn't get any worse.  Peter ran from his room, slamming the door behind him. "I hate you!" He called, sounding rather distressed.

He turned the corner and the baby's wailing could be heard more clearly. "I hate you." He said once more. He leaned against the wall, a hand rising to his head. He rested the back of his palm on his forehead and sobbed, "Someone save me. Someone take me away from this awful place!"

Thunder crashed. It could be heard throughout the house and it sobered Peter some. He shook his head and schooled his expression before walking into Morgan's room.

The baby was no longer sleeping, like father had said, but was now standing up. She used the crib as support and delivered a deafening, "WAA!" as Peter entered the room. 

He saw that Lancelot was there, on the ground. He picked up the teddy bear and sat it on the nightstand near the door and turned towards the baby.

He sneered at the young girl, narrowing his eyes. "What do you want?" He said, coming closer to Morgan. "Do you want a story? Huh?"

The baby was unperturbed by his question and continued her mindless wailing.

"Okay." Peter said, as he picked the baby up, placing her on his hip. He walked around the crib, bouncing Morgan along as he continued. 

"Once upon a time, there was a handsome young boy," the baby's cries didn't cease, even as Peter went on, "who's mother always made him stay home with the baby."

Peter smiled cruelly at the baby, dancing around with her on his hip as he told the tale. "The baby was a spoiled child. She wanted everything for herself. And the boy was practically a slave," Peter stopped walking then.

He pulled Morgan around so she was looking directly at him. "But what no one knew," he said slyly, "was that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the boy." He smiled to himself, imagining himself as the girl from the book. The girl the Goblin King loved. 

He continued on, placing Morgan back in her crib, "and he gave him certain powers. So, one night," he scowled at the baby again. Her cries had died down to more of a whimper now, "When the baby had been particularly cruel to him, he asked the goblins for help."

Suddenly, in a distant land a group of goblins were awoken from their rest. "Shh, listen!", one of the goblins said and the rest followed the order, listening intently.

Peter had moved then, now sitting on the bed across from Morgan's crib. He stared at her before lowering his voice and continuing.

"'Say your right words' the goblin said, 'and we'll take the baby to the goblin city, and you will be free."

The eavesdropping goblins gasped. This must be who the king had fallen in love with, but now a boy? They suppose it made sense. 

Peter placed his hands on the crib as he circled around it. "But the boy knew, the King of the goblins would keep the baby in his castle forever and ever... And turn her into a goblin." Peter wanted to make a quip that Morgan was already a goblin, but refrained himself.

He sighed, "So, he suffered in silence...until, one night...when he was tired of doing housework and was hurt by the harsh words of his mother... and he could no longer stand it!"

Morgan began sobbing again, and Peter's heart broke a little. It was hopeless. He didn't know how to make it stop. So, he pulled the baby into his arms once more and cradled her to his chest and whispered, "Oh alright. Alright." 

He rocked the baby in his arms, trying to give comfort to the screaming child. Unfortunately, it seemed nothing would work and he became annoyed once more. Trying to keep his voice steady he said, "Come on, knock it off." 

But the baby wouldn't quiet and Peter was at his wits end. He pulled Morgan to his front again, looking into her tear filled eyes. "Stop it! I'll say the words!"

The baby only wailed harder. He cradled her again and mumbled to himself, "No, I musn't...I musn't say..."

The goblins, who were previously on the edge of their seats, let out a collective groan. 

"I wish...", Peter whispered. He shook his head and held the baby at arms length. Her nose had run snotty and her cheeks blood red. "I can bear it no longer!" He called.

The group of goblins leaned forward, their eyes  widening as one. "Listen, he's going to say the words!" One goblin called.

Peter raised Morgan up above his head and said with all his might, "Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me!"

The goblins groaned. "That's not it!", one said. "Where'd he learn that rubbish?", questioned another. "It doesn't even start with 'I wish'!"

Peter pulled the baby to his chest once more. "Oh, Morgan, stop it." He was tired and was clearly getting nowhere with the infant. He walked back to her crib. "I wish I did know what to say to make the goblins take you away."

The goblins looked on, exasperated. "'I wish the goblins would come take you away right now', it's not that hard!"

Suddenly, a thought came to Peter, as if his wish had been answered. "I wish... I wish...", he shook his head placing the baby in her crib. He walked to the door, Morgan's cries of, "WAA!", following him the whole way.

He leaned against the door frame, looking in at the wailing infant. "I wish the goblins would come take you away...right now.

Peter left, starting the walk to his own room. It was then that he noticed how quiet it had gotten.

Fear struck his heart suddenly and he ran back to the room. Calling as he went, "Morgan, are you alright? Why aren't you crying?"

When he reached the door it was closed. He turned the knob but it seemed he was unable to open it. Peter could hear multiple voices laughing and yelping with glee from the inside. 

He turned the knob and slammed the door with his fists but he couldn't get it open. Yet, almost as quickly as it started, it seemed to end and the door opened with ease.

Peter rushed in, immediately he went to Morgan's crib. He pulled back the blanket but the baby was nowhere to found. He searched frantically. The sound of giggles seemed to fill the air but no matter where he turned he seemed to never spot the source.

He found himself turning in circles until finally he pressed his palms to his eyes and sighed. He wanted to take it back. He didn't think goblins would really take his sister away. He was just annoyed at his mother and acting out the scenes with Merlin earlier left him feeling dramatic. He never thought it would lead to this.

He pulled his hands from his face and almost instantly his eyes began to fill with tears. 

A deep hum had him turning to the balcony doors of the bedroom. They were fully open and standing in the doorway was a man. He seemed other worldly, handsome in a way Peter had never known before, and Peter knew, "You're him, aren't you? You're the Goblin King." 

Peter felt his face flush, the character he had been reading about, dreaming about, fawning over...was standing before him. And he'd taken his baby sister. Peter sniffled, gathering the courage to speak his next words. 

He stood tall, though he was noticeably shorter than the man, and said with an air of faux confidence, "I want my sister back, if it's all the same."

The Goblin King smiled, walking towards Peter who helplessly took two steps back. "What's said is said." He waved his hand through the air as if brushing away any lingering confusion.

Peter spoke again, now with considerably less confidence, "But-but I didn't mean it..."

Tony smirked and replied mockingly, "Oh, you didn't?" 

Peter would be lying if he said the Goblin Kings cruelty hadn't drawn him in initially, but to be the one it was aimed towards was entirely different. He felt intimidated. "Please, where is she?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"You know very well where she is." Tony chuckled, stepping closer to the near cowering boy.

Said boy's gaze had fallen to his shoes. "Please...", he resorted to pleading, "Please bring her back." 

Peter felt the man's hand on his chin, raising it up until he was forced to meet the man's gaze. "Peter...", Tony sighed, his eyes filled with amusement, "Go back to your room."

"Go play with your toys and your costumes." The King's thumb stroked Peter's chin before resting on his bottom lip, pulling it slightly. Peter gasped and Tony watched as his pupils dilated. He smiled, pleased with his reaction.

"Forget about the baby."

The boy seemed to snap out of it then. He shook his head from Tony's grasp. "I can't." 

Peter watched the King, his hand still suspended in the air as if he expected Peter to place his chin back in his grasp. When he did nothing of the sort , the Goblin King lowered his hand and scoffed. He seemed disappointed.

But, his expression quickly changed again. Now, he was smiling once more. Peter watched as the King lifted his hand again but instead of a simple open palm he held what seemed to be a bubble. 

"I've brought you a gift." Tony said. He watched the boys expression as it changed to one of adorable confusion. 

"What is it?" As soon as he asked the bubble changed into something more solid. A clear ball. Beautiful. Peter knew it would look nicely by his vanity, but he schooled his expression as to not give away his interest.

"It's a crystal, nothing more," Tony began to roll the crystal from hand to hand and watched as the Peter became more entranced, "but if you turn it this way and look into to, it will show you your dreams."

Peter couldn't contain his excited gasp, he reached out a hand for the crystal but the King pulled it away.  
"Oh, but this isn't a gift for an ordinary boy who takes care of a screaming baby."

Peter pouted and the Goblin King chuckled, pulling the boys chin up once more, repeating the act from before. And like before, Peter fell for it. "Do you want it?" Tony asked. 

The boy nodded, leaning into his touch. "Then forget the baby." Those seemed to be the magic words to lose the boy. He moved from his grasp again and sighed.

"I just can't." Peter said, "I appreciate what you're offering but I want my sister back." Peter looked at the floor again. "She must be so scared."

Tony scoffed. The baby was fine, she would live happily in his castle. She would just become a goblin. He didn't see what the problem was, and he was becoming annoyed with the boy for refusing his gifts. 

"Peter." The Goblin King said, his tone much darker. Peter looked up. The King's smirk had become much crueler and Peter felt himself shiver. "Don't defy me."

As he said this, the crystal he was holding turned into a tarantula. Peter's eyes widened and the King threw the spider at him. Peter screamed and began trying to brush the spider off, only to realize it had turned into rose petals.

Tony chuckled, he would never really harm the boy. He was much too important to him. "You're no match for me."

Peter stood tall once more, and met the King's gaze. "I need my sister back." He thought he sounded confident when he'd said it but the Goblin King's amused expression told a different story. 

Tony turned pointing through the balcony doorway. "She's there. In my castle."

Peter took a step closer and through the doors. The balcony which had once floated above his backyard now seemed to be a mountain and down it he could see the labyrinth. In the middle was a castle, standing tall. 

"Do you still want to look for him?" Tony asked. 

Peter pointed to the center of the labyrinth. "Is that the castle beyond the goblin city?"

Tony chuckled before responding mockingly, "Turn back, Peter. Turn back before it's too late." When he turned back to the King, he was standing by a tree. Pete's home seemed to have vanished. He was in The Goblin King's world now.

"I can't. Don't you understand that I can't?" His voice sounded desperate now. The King's expression changed to that of faux concern. 

"What a pity."

Peter turned away from him. He couldn't let him know he was getting to him. He studied the labyrinth, the center seemed so far away, but Peter wouldn't let himself get psyched out. "It- it doesn't look that far." 

He felt the Goblin King's presence much closer than before. "It's further than you think." He whispered. Peter could feel his breath on his neck and he shivered before turning his head towards the man. Only then did he realize how close he really was. He could practically feel the man pressed against his back.

Tony smiled, feeling the boy shiver against him once more. He was determined but that didn't hide the boy's obvious desire for the man. He leaned in and watched as the boys lips parted on their own. He chuckled as he pulled away. Disappointment flashed over Peter's face before he schooled his expression to something calmer.

Peter watched as the man materialized an old clock in mid air. He wasn't surprised, the King clearly possessed magical skills. 

"Time is short. You have 13 hours in which to solve the labyrinth," Tony stalked toward the boy once more. He liked seeing the boy cower in fear, or perhaps submission. He smiled at the thought. The boy would be fun to tease while on his journey. 

"13 hours," he repeated, "before your baby sister becomes one of us...forever."

Peter gulped and watched as the man seemed to fade out of existence. His voice echoing his final message. "Such a pity."

Peter shook himself out. He couldn't let the Goblin King scare him anymore. "The Labyrinth..." He said to himself. "It doesn't look that hard."

13 hours. He could do it. He believed in himself. 

"Well...Come on, feet."

He began walking down the mountain and towards his destination.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I thought this prompt seemed fun, so I decided to give it a go. If you'd like me to continue the story, let me know. Should I stay on track with the movie or should I lean more towards a starker-esque ending? Feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
